Talk:Lee Sin/@comment-7007348-20140425235942/@comment-24707901-20140430143510
Just cause it applies to every one doesn't mean it is automatically game knowledge? That makes no sense. Mechanical skill in the sense that you can land your skillshots, have good reaction times, can outplay, can LAND cs etc. What separates a higher elo player and lower elo player is also cs. Even if a lower elo knows they're supposed to cs, most of the time they miss a lot of cs because they don't have the necessary skill compared to someone in higher elo. It is game knowledge, but it is a skill that you need. If you want to outplay someone, you have to have the knowledge how to do it, but the SKILL to pull it off. Again, distinction between higher and lower elo. Do you see the difference between game knowledge and skill? Cause I feel like I'm repeating myself. I'll get back to the "easy adcs and supports are picked more" later in this because your logic in your argument doesn't seem to make sense to me. Also, no one said Lee Sin is HARD but you keep insisting he's so easy. "lol jst jmp behindz the team adc and falcon kick to win". Not exactly the easiest thing to pull off, but from what I've been reading you keep insisting this is like the easiest thing you've ever seen. Positioning on Lee might be a little easier, but I said he has to get into melee range because, just like every other melee champ, he can be peeled from the adc. I never called him hard. Not only this, but like I said if the game gets to a certain point Lee does start to do less and less for his team. Unless you can a playmaking change, but in that case you will have earned it. If the enemy team has proper wards and they have eyes to see, they will be able to tell where Lee will be. If your adc gets hit by a Q and then full tank Lee comes in (I say full tank because if you go in on the whole team without being extremely tanky, heh you will die." and flashes and ults you into his team, who's really at fault here.. blame your adc for not being behind the front line? Lee Sin isn't hard but he isn't "the easiest champion" in League of Legends. Amumu is literally Q into their team, and ult. It literally almost doesn't matter who you Q to in late game as long as you get more than one person in your ult. It is also a game changing ult, and it is a lot easier to pull off. They also have around the same role (jungle, tank for the team) but Amumu does better in the late game. If you go full AP/AP Bruiser Amumu, it is pretty easy to just Q to anyone flash to adc and ult, and tell me that wasn't easy. You can't. God FORBID some champion does better in the early game and is geared towards ending earlier. How about we change all champions to be the same, maybe that'll make you happy. Actually, considering the fact that those statistics is based on ALL TIME RANKED games, I don't see how you can say it is wrong. "Clearly it is wrong." Clearly you keep stating Lee's champ statistics without a source, as I have. Clearly you should realize that Ziggs was popular for a short time these past months. Not everyone played him, and since this is ALL TIME stats, I'm not surprised he's not up there. Ziggs hasn't been popular until recently. All these "strong support champs and adcs" that are picked are from SINCE THEIR DEBUT on League, and Vayne came out after Lee Sin and she is picked more often than him. Vayne is difficult compared to Lee, yet has been picked more even though Lee has been out longer. Hmm.. also how do the numbers not make sense? 2.13 million RANKED games, can only be picked once by both teams. Average length of each game.. you can do the math if you want.